


The Ring

by rossieash



Series: Manipulacje [7]
Category: Ringu | The Ring - All Media Types, Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Horror kontra Lucek, M/M, Movie Night, Polski | Polish
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 16:24:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8020819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rossieash/pseuds/rossieash
Summary: - To ten horror powinien bać się mnie!Czyli dlaczego Lucek chce się pozbyć telewizora.





	The Ring

**Author's Note:**

> Chodziło mi to po głowie od kilku dni, więc stwierdziłam, że przeleję to na worda :3  
> Enjoy~

\- Nie rozumiem… - Lucyfer zmarszczył brwi. – O co chodzi w tym filmie?

\- Nie chcę ci zaspoilerować – podrapał się po głowie Sam. – Ale mniej więcej chodzi o to, że jest sobie babka, która jakimś cudem natrafiła na kasetę wideo, po której obejrzeniu umiera się w ciągu siedmiu dni. To taka… klątwa.

\- Skoro umrze się siedem dni po obejrzeniu, to dlaczego w ogóle chcesz oglądać ten film?

\- Bo to tylko _film_! Poza tym w październiku wychodzi nowa część i chciałbym sobie odświeżyć pamięć. – Wsunął płytę do odtwarzacza i już po chwili na ekranie telewizora pojawiły się pierwsze sceny. Położył się na łóżku koło blondyna i objął go ramieniem.

– Nie musisz ze mną oglądać, jeśli się boisz… - zasugerował, uśmiechając się chytrze.

\- Ja? Niby czego? – prychnął, ale przysunął się bliżej łowcy.

\- Bo to horror – wyjaśnił spokojnie zielonooki. – Czyli powinien być straszny.

\- Phi! Jestem diabłem, to ten horror powinien się bać _mnie_! – stwierdził z dumą.

\- Oczywiście – potwierdził Sam, całując go w czoło. – Jesteś najbardziej przerażającą istotą, jaką w życiu widziałem.

I zgasił lampkę nocną, by pokój rozświetlały tylko wyświetlane na ekranie obrazy.

 

_Kilka godzin później_

\- Sam?

\- Tak?

\- Mógłbyś… wynieść ten telewizor? Albo chociaż go czymś zasłonić?

\- Po co? – zapytał, mimo że znał już odpowiedź, szczerząc się od ucha do cha.

\- Bo jak tak na niego patrzę, to mam wrażenie, że za chwilę się włączy i wyjdzie z niego Samara…

Sam zaśmiałby się, gdyby nie miał świadomości, że jeśli to zrobi, to Luci się „fochnie”.

\- W takim razie na niego nie patrz i tyle.

\- To na co niby mam się patrzeć?

Łowca obrócił go twarzą do siebie i przytulił. Czuł, jak tamten rozluźnia się pod wpływem jego dotyku i ogiera głowę na jego obojczyku.

\- Lepiej?

\- Trochę, ale dalej się boję.

\- Pamiętasz, jak mówiłeś, że to film będzie się bał ciebie? – Po prostu nie mógł się powstrzymać.

\- Zamknij się albo pójdę spać do Deana i Casa.

Sam mocniej zacisnął wokół niego rękę.

**Author's Note:**

> Mam nadzieję, że się Wam podobało ^^   
> Komentarze mile widziane~


End file.
